Forgive
by snowystar2
Summary: What if Brambleclaw forgives Squirrelflight for claiming Leafpool's kits as her own. I don't own Warriors
1. Allaince

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Firestar- ginger tom with flame colored pelt

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors: **Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Apprentice- Dovepaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-at with green eyes

Brakenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornlaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Brairpaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice- Blossompaw

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Apprentice- Bumblepaw

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Apprentice- Ivypaw

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Iceloud- white she-at

Toadstep- blak and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

**Apprentices: **Brairpaw- dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovepaw- gray she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

**Queens: **Ferncloud- pale gray (with dark flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother to Dustpelt's kits: Onekit

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat mother to Berrynose's kits: Rowankit, Applekit

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes expecting Brambleclaw's kits

**Kits:** Rowankit- big ginger tom

Applekit- small cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Onekit- long-haired black and white tom

**Elders: **Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader: **brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors: **Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Whiskerpaw- (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she0cat with blue eyes

ApprenticBlace- Furzepaw (gray and white she-cat)

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens: **Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Elders: **Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

**Leaders: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Flametail- ginger tom

**Warriors: **Oakfur- small brown tom

Apprentice- Ferretpaw (cream and gray tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratsar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice- pikepaw (black she-cat)

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown and ginger to

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

**Queens: **Kinfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black and white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders: **Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur blind in one eye

**Riverclan**

**Leaders: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Medicine cat: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice- Willowshine- (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: **Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice- Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice- Mossypaw (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Apprentice-Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Queens: **Darkfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders: **Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

**Loners/kittypets**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. Prologue

I don't own warriors

Prologue

A young queen padded over to her leader and nodded her head. "Bluestar. You must come and pick the kits for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw." She meowed to her leader.

The past Thunderclan leader nodded to her past warriors. "Very well Brindleface." She meowed calmly she has enjoyed this part. She felt a little sad at what happened but was glad that they were able to have their own litter of kits. She headed to the starclan nursery and looked around the kits to find the kits she thought where good to give them.

"I can see you will have just as much fun with picking this litter as you have with Firestar and Sandstorm's litter." Brindleface meowed to her past leader and Bluestar just nodded her head yes.

Frostpelt lifted her head and purred. "Which lucky kits? How many in this litter?" she meowed.

Bluestar thought about it and purred. "Four kits." She meowed as she walked past her other past queen and looked at the row of kits. The kits knew what was happening and lined up with excitement hoping they'd be picked.

She stopped at the kit that looked so much like Goldenflower and purred at the queen that was now coming over. "I'm so happy. I'm glad Brambleclaw is now able to have kits of his own." She purred with happiness. She was so happy of her son.

"Goldenflower any ideas for who your son's kits?" she meowed to the past queen.

Goldenflower purred and shock her head. "No I'll leave this with you Bluestar." She meowed with a purr as she padded off to tend to some other kits.

Bluestar nodded and went bacl to what she was doing. She padded off to other kits totally forgetting about the ginger kit that reminded her of Goldenflower. She stopped at some kits.

She watched a ginger tabby she-kit playing with a moss ball with a litter mate and purred as she found herself watching the ginger tabby she-kit.

"Bluestar, have you found one of the kits for the litter?" meowed Brindleface. Bluestar turned to the kits then to the queen and purred. "I guess I have." Bluestar meowed with a purr. "She have Amber eyes." Bluestar meowed as Brindleface gently nudged the kit. The queen nodded her head as she went to get the kit ready for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Bluestar went off to look for another kit for the litter, she knew she had three more kits to pick for the litter. She came to a stop at a big brown tabby tom with green eyes being bathed by a Shadowclan queen. The queen lifted her head and nodded to the Thunderclan leader.

"Do you mind if I take the tom?" she meowed gently to the queen as the queen nodded her head and purred as she let the kit go and nudged him. "Be good to your parents and clan." The queen meowed to the tom kit as he went to the queen that was beside Bluestar. Frostpelt licked the tom-kits head gently.

Bluestar went off to look for another kit she had two more to pick. She padded over to another kit a small ginger and white she-kit. "This one please. The kit have green eyes." She meowed as Brindleface nodded and took the kit away.

The leader went to look for one last kit. She got stuck with two she-kits. One a dark brown tabby she-cat or a tortoiseshell she-kit. She turned when she saw Goldenflower and purred. "Can you help me. Which one do you think is best for the last kit?" she meowed to the queen.

Goldenflower nodded to her mate and looked to the two kits and purred as she watched the kit that reminded her so much of her past litter and purred. "The tortoiseshell she-kit." Goldenflower meowed to her leader, when she saw her leader nodded yes, the ginger queen gently nudged the she-kit to come.

"I think they'd love the kits." Goldenflower meowed over her shoulder and Bluestar purred and nodded.


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of warriors

Chapter 1

Squirrelflight padded over to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw can we go hunting alone please?" she meowed to her past mate. She wanted to explain to him why she had to hide that Hollyleaf and Jayfeather and Lionblaze was her sister Leafpool's kits. She still loved him and hopped he'd forgive her.

Brambleclaw looked at her not so sure if he should agree to going with her alone but he sighed and agreed. "Sure. Let's go now. I've already given orders for the day." He meowed as he headed out of camp and waited for Squirrelflight to go along with him.

Squirreflight nodded and got to her paws and followed her deputy out of camp, as her and Brambleclaw where leaving camp she saw a hunting patrol with Sandstorm leading it and the cats in the hunting group where Mousewhisker and his apprentice Bumblepaw, as well as Rosepetal, Berrynose and Brightheart.

Brambleclaw nodded as they passed.

They were quite as they went to where they were to hunt. Once they got to where they should go. Squirrelfliht could scent some prey close by and followed the scent of her prey. When she got close she pounced on her prey which was a squirrel and killed it quickly with a bite in the neck and covered it to get the squirrel later on. She found a few more prey as she waited for Brambleclaw to come back she thought of a way to ask for him to forgive her. She then saw Brambleclaw coming back with his prey and placing it down and covered the prey.

Squirreflight looked at her paws then at the brown tabby tom. "I'm sorry Brambleclaw." She meowed she didn't plan to start it this way but she couldn't help herself but to say she was sorry.

Thunderclan deputy lifted his head and looked at the she-cat he once thought as his mate and still loved. "Why did you do it Squirrelflight? Why did you claim the kits as our kits?" he meowed looking to the ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Squirrelflight looked to the clan deputy then looked at her paws then at the tom. "Leafpool was my sister and I'm really sorry Brambleclaw. I wanted to help Leafpool." She meowed, looked at her paws again then at the tom once more. "Can't you forgive me? I still love you." She meowed.

Brambleclaw looked at the she-cat in front of him not so sure if he was to forgive her or not. He was still mad at her for what she did claiming the kits as her kits in making them his kits. He gave a small sigh, he couldn't stay mad at the she-cat for what she did, and he knew how close she was with her sister. He still loved her and couldn't live without her.

"Please Brambleclaw. If you'd have me back maybe we can try for our own kits?" she meowed looking at him not sure how he would react if he'd have her back or not. She hopped he would.

Brambleclaw couldn't help but purr and nodded his head. "Yes I still love you Squirrelflight. I forgive you. We can try for our own kits?" he meowed to his mate once more. The she-cat nodded her head yes at the last one and purred. "Yes we can try for our kits." She meowed as she got up and pressed against her mate once more.

Brambleclaw purred when his mate pressed against him as he licked her head. "When you are ready tell me my love." He meowed softly in her ear.

Squirrelflight nodded her head and looked at her mate. "Now is fine." She meowed to her mate.

Brambleclaw looked at his mate. "Are you sure you're ready?" he meowed, the she-cat beside him nodded her head yes.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw picked up their prey and headed back to camp.

Once they got back to camp they were close together as they placed their prey on the pile. They both sat beside each other and groomed each other's pelts. Squirrelflight has seen a bit of their clan-mates staring at them shocked that they were together again. She was almost sure many of their clan-mates thought they both would never be together again as mates.

She saw her mother Sandstorm spending time with her father Firestar the clan leader, as well as the apprentices playing together. She knew it'd take time before their clan-mates will get over them being together once more. Squirrelflight felt a bit of wind go through her pelt and she shivered a bit and felt Brambleclaw move closer to her as in sheltering her from the wind.

As they padded to the warriors den Squirrelflight was sure their clan-mates would be talking about them but she didn't care as long as she was with her mate again she was happy.

Sandstorm watched the two padded off as well as the other clan-mates. "Seems Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are together again." The ginger she-cat meowed to her mate. He just nodded and licked her ear.


	4. Chapter 2

I don't own warriors

Chapter 2

Brambleclaw woke and purred at his mate that was asleep beside him. He wanted to lick her but he didn't want to wake her, but as he got up she lifted her head and purred at her mate. "Morning Brambleclaw." She meowed with a small yawn.

"What are you doing awake this early? You should still sleep. You didn't get much sleep." He meowed gently as he liked her ear.

"I'm alright Brambleclaw." She meowed as she got to her paws and stretched. She padded out of the warriors den followed by Brambleclaw.

"I have to go on patrol. I'll be back as soon as I can." He meowed to his mate as he licked her face gently as he went off to lead his dawn patrol that was made up of Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Whitewing and Lionblaze and his apprentice Ivy paw.

Squirrelflight nodded as she watched the patrol head out. She went off to get a mouse and started to eat.

"Hello there Squirrelflight." Meowed a cat beside Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight lifted her head once she finished the squirrel and purred as she saw her sister Leafpool.

"Hello Leafpool." She meowed to her sister.

Leafpool purred at her sister and wrapped her tail around her paws. "How are you Squirrelflight?" she meowed.

Squirrelflight shrugged a bit. "Alright I guess." She meowed.

"Come on Squirrelflight I know you haven't been and I can smell a different with you." Leafpool meowed.

Squirrelflight should have known that she wouldn't have been able to keep it from her sister. "Is it true Leafpool? Am I really expecting kits of own now?" she meowed with hope in her voice. She wanted to give Brambleclaw his own kits, their own kits.

Leafpool couldn't help but purr and nodded her head yes. "Yes Squirrelflight you are expecting kits now. Your very first litter. Brambleclaw will be very happy." She meowed with a purr.

Squirrelflight purred with happiness and pressed against her sister. "Thank you Leafpool." She meowed with a purr.

"You're welcome." Leafpool meowed as she got to her paws and headed back to her den to where she met Jayfeather.

Squirrelflight was happy and couldn't wait to tell Brambleclaw of the news that she was expecting their kits for the first time. Their first litter. She knew he would be happy.

She didn't have to wait long as she saw Brambleclaw and his patrol coming back and reporting to Firestar about the patrol at what they found. They must have not found much at the patrol as he headed to her.

"Brambleclaw!" she meowed with excitement as she met him half way and pressed against him. "Brambleclaw I'm expecting kits. Our kits." She meowed so only he can hear her.

Brambleclaw seemed shocked at first but he then purred and licked her ear gently. "That's great Squirrelflight!" he meowed covering her with licks. Squirrelflight purred and pressed against him. She knew the clan would know soon if they haven't been lately. She saw her parents sitting at the fresh-kill pile and looked at each other and nodded at her.

"Well we must tell Firestar of this. So he knows you won't be able to do much soon." He meowed gently to his mate as he got to his paws and looked to see if Squirrelflight was following.

Squirrelflight got to her paws and followed her mate to her father. They stood in front of her father. She looked to her paws then at her mate.

"Hello Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. What is it?" Firestar meowed calmly as he waited to see what they needed.

Squirrelflight nodded her head to her father as well as Brambleclaw.

"Yes, Firestar. Squirrelflight is expecting my kits." He meowed with exsitment and love for his mate in his amber eyes.

"That's great Squirrelflight." He meowed to his daughter.

Sandstorm stepped close to her daughter and licked her ear. "We know. Ferncloud has even asked me if you knew yet that you were expecting. Or at least us she-cats could tell." She whispered.

Squirrelflight looked at her mother shocked. "Really? How?" she meowed.

Sandstorm purred at her daughter and turned her leader and deputy. "I'm going to go and talk with Squirrelflight." She meowed the two toms nodded as the two she-cats padded off.

"Yes Squirrelflight the she-cats knew. It's not that hard for us to notice. You are tired a lot and you have gotten a bit rounder than normal." She meowed looking to her daughter's belly then at her daughter and purred. "Though not enough for the toms to notice. But that won't be long." She meowed.

Squirrelflight nodded, she never thought it was that notice able just yet.

The two she-cats headed back inside as she came inside she saw her mate come to her she went to him and pressed against her mate.

"Hey Squirrelflight!" meowed Dovepaw as her and her sister Ivypaw padded over to her and Brambleclaw.

"Yes Dovepaw?" she meowed gently.

"Is it true that you and Brambleclaw are going to have kits now?" Ivypaw asked as the two stopped at the two warriors.

"Yes it's true." Brambleclaw meowed to the two sisters.

"You two should be going to get the moss for Mousefur and Longtail." Meowed a white warrior. The two sisters looked at their mother and nodded and padded off to get the moss.

"Congregation with expecting kits." Whitewing meowed to the two warriors as she headed off to go with a hunting patrol.

Squirrelflight sighed a bit. "Something wrong?" Brambleclaw meowed looking to his mate with worry.

"No I'm alright. Just that didn't last long before the whole clan knew." She meowed with a purr pressing against her mate.


	5. Chapter 3

I don't own Warriors

Chapter 3

Squirrelflight has moved to the nursery as soon as her belly started to show for everyone to notice. Squirrelflight purred as she watched Onekit, Rowankit and Applekit play together.

Onekit was Dustpelt and Ferncloud's new litter, they had only one kit in this litter. While Rowankit and Applekit where the kits of Berrynose and Poppyfrost.

The new queen is of course worried of things going wrong but she knew not to let herself think of that too much. She had something good in the end of this, her and Brambleclaw's kits.

Ferncloud could tell she was worried over this and so padded over to the she-cat. "I'm sure everything will be alright Squirrelflight. Just think you'll have your very own kits." She meowed gently with a purr.

Squirrelflight purred and nodded as she licked her swollen belly with her and Brambleclaw's unborn kits.

"May I enter?" Brambleclaw meowed.

Squirrelflight turned her head to the entrust of the nursery when she heard her mate and purred. "Yes." She meowed to her mate.

Brambleclaw padded in with a rabbit and placed it down for the queens. He licked his mate's ears and purred when he saw her swollen belly. He pressed his nose against cheek and purred again. "You'll be a great mother." He whispered to his mate in the ear.

Squirrelflight purred and licked her mate's ear. "Thank you." She meowed to her mate.

Brambleclaw then saw how late it was getting and sighed. "I must go. You should get some rest." He meowed the last part gently to his mate. He got to his paws and licked his mate's ear once more before he left the nursery to let his mate and the queens and kits rest for the night. He padded to the warriors den.

Squirrelflight watched her mate leave and started to fall asleep when she heard Onekit complaining that she didn't want to get to sleep.

"But why do I have to go to asleep now?" Onekit complained to her mother Ferncloud.

"Because you are tired." The queen meowed gently as Onekit laid down beside her mother and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

I don't own Warriors

Brambleclaw ordered patrols. "Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Sandstorm are going out on a hunting patrol." He meowed the cats nodded and headed out hunting.

"Brambleclaw may Lionblaze and I take Dovepaw and Ivypaw out to train together? We think it'd do them good." Meowed Graystripe.

Brambleclaw looked at the older warrior and nodded his head yes. Graystripe went to get the two apprentices while Lionblaze waited where they where training the two sisters he guessed.

He then kept ordering patrols until he felt his mate press against him. He turned back to her and purred at his mate. "What are you doing out here?" he meowed softly.

Squirrelflight purred as she looked at her mate. Once Brambleclaw finished giving out patrols the two cats padded to a sunny spot. Squirrelflight laid down and purred when her mate joined her beside them.

Squirrelflight was now near kitting her and Brambleclaw's kits.

------------------

Firestar went on the high rock and called for his clan to gather below. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting." He meowed to clan. Cats gathered below with Squirrelflight sitting beside her mate and clan deputy as well as Ferncloud and Daisy sitting not too far off.

Poppyfrost sat down in the center with Rowankit on one side and Applekit on the other. Their pelts well groomed.

Cinderheart sat beside Lionblaze with her pelt pressed against him, Lionblaze licked Cinderheart's head gently and turned back to watch the ceremony.

"Until Rowankit and Applekit get their warrior names they will be known as Rowanpaw and Applepaw." The clan leader started then looked around to make sure the cats that he has picked for the two new apprentices mentors where going to be where there he went on. "Brackenfur you are ready for another apprentice, your apprentice will be Applepaw." He meowed.

Applepaw padded over to Brackenfur and they touched noses and went to sit down with the other cats. Applepaw could see that Rowanpaw was a little unsure who his mentor was going to be but he did seem existed about it.

"Birchfall you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be Rowanpaw's mentor." Firestar meowed as Rowanpaw went over to Birchfall and touched noses with the tom and went to sit down.

"Rowanpaw! Applepaw! Rowanpaw! Applepaw!" the clan meowed.

"What do we do now?" meowed Applepaw.

"Nothing really now. We can go with Rowanpaw and Birchfall tomorrow and show you and your brother around Thunderclan's land." Brackenfur meowed to his new apprentice.

Applepaw nodded.

"Hey Applepaw, Rowanpaw! Why don't you come with us and we can get you guys settled in the apprentices den." Meowed Bumblepaw as he padded over to the apprentices.

The two apprentices followed the older apprentice to their new den.

Poppyfrost meowed to her mate Berrynose after she went over to lick her two kits head.

Squirrelflight purred and lay down beside her mate, same place they were sitting when Rowanpaw and Applepaw became apprentices.

Brambleclaw turned back to his mate and licked her ear. "Are you alright?" he meowed softly in her ear.

Squirrelflight purred and nodded her head yes. "Yes I'm alright." She meowed with a purr, she felt the kits kick and she purred.

The time was getting late and Squirrelflight yawned, Brambleclaw purred with amusement and licked her ear. "You should get to the nursery and rest. You seem tired." He meowed gently. Squirrelflight nodded and slowly got to her paws and headed to the nursery.


	7. Chapter 5

I don't own Warriors

Leafpool went to check on Squirrelflight in the nursery and gave her borage leaves to help her milk come. When she saw her sister she purred with her mouth full. She placed the herbs in her mouth down at her sister's paws. "Take these Squirrelflight it'd help your milk come." She meowed.

Squirrelflight nodded her head and sighed a little. "Do you know when the kits are going to come?" she meowed to her sister.

Leafpool placed a paw on her sister's belly and nodded. "Yes soon. Like they could come tomorrow night." She meowed to her sister. Squirrelflight nodded her head to her sister's comment and ate the herbs her sister gave her.

Leafpool then left the nursery.

Brambleclaw has come at times to the nursery but he had to leave shortly after he came as Firestar wanted him to take a patrol out to border the Shadowclan area.

Brackenfur and Birchfall has left camp at sunrise to show Applepaw and Rowanpaw Thunderclan's area as they have said they would.

"This is the border the river that borders us from Windclan." Meowed Brackenfur the two apprentices nodded and scented the air and could smell Windclan.

"Is it fresh or stall?" meowed Birchfall to the apprentices.

The two apprentices took in a scent of air trying to figure out if it was fresh or not. "Fresh. Like a patrol has just went by." Meowed Rowanpaw.

"Very good Rowanpaw." Birchfall meowed with a purr, Rowanpaw nodded and they moved on to the next area.

By the time the apprentices and mentors came back from learning the area the two apprentices where tired. "Go and get something to eat then you can rest. We will start training tomorrow." Meowed Brackenfur, the apprentices nodded and padded off to get something to eat. The two warriors went off to get themselves something to eat.

Brambleclaw has come back since then of course.

* * *

Early sunrise morning Squirrelflight has felt the need to walk around the nursery. Leafpool has come to check on her sister that same time and purred at her sister. "Just as I thought they should come sometime tonight. Come and get me when it starts." Leafpool meowed to Ferncloud and Daisy and the two queens nodded their heads.

Onekit was existed when she heard she may have a litter mates soon.

The kit quickly forgot about it as Ferncloud had the kit go play as not to bother Squirrelflight.

Later on Daisy ran out of the nursery to get Leafpool. "Leafpool! It's Squirrelflight her kits are coming!" she meowed, as soon as she said it Leafpool ran to the nursery and at her sisters paws. Jayfeather not too far behind his mentor.

Squirrelflight was laying on her side panting heard when she felt pain go through her pelt. "Where's Brambleclaw?" she rasped.

"He's right outside." Jayfeather meowed.

Squirrelflight just nodded her head but didn't say anything.

Brambleclaw wanted to come in but he didn't want to be in the way of the she-cats or Jayfeather that where helping his mate bring their kits into the world.

"I can feel the kits. There is going to be four kits." Leafpool meowed to her sister, she heard Squirrelflight groaned from the pain she guessed as when she groaned she felt her sisters pelt contract. "Alright here comes the first kit. Push." Leafpool meowed to her sister.

Squirrelflight did as her sister said she pushed….the first kit was born a ginger tabby she-kit. Daisy took the kit and licked the kit the wrong way to help the kit breath. Onekit padded over to daisy wanting to meet the new kit. "Onekit get over here right now." Ferncloud meowed sternly without looking over to her daughter. Onekit whimpered a bit and padded over to her mother.

"Push again." Leafpool meowed to her sister. Her sister again did as she was told; the second kit was born a small ginger she-cat. Ferncloud took the kit and groomed the kit clean, by doing the same as Daisy licking the kit the wrong way.

"Push again." Meowed Leafpool.

Squirrelflight was getting tired but did as she was told; the third kit was born a tortoiseshell she-cat. Jayfeather took the third kit and licked her clean.

"Come on last kit your mother is getting tired and needs to rest." Leafpool meowed gently then turned back to her sister. "One more kit. Now push." She meowed.

Squirrelflight was very tired but still did as she was told. It took longer than the other three kits as this one was a tom. Leafpool licked the last kit clean licking it the wrong way she then went to check her sister. Once she was sure all was well. The four kits where moved to Squirrelflight's kits. Jayfeather must have left and went to get Brambleclaw because he came in and lay down behind his mate. "She's good and health as well as your kits. I'm sure you two want to be alone and meet your four healthy kits." Leafpool meowed as she padded away.

Brambleclaw purred and covered his mate's face with licks. "You did very well." He meowed with a purr. Squirrelflight purred as well.

"Meet your son and daughters." She meowed with a purr, Brambleclaw could pick up a hint of tiredness but pride in his mate's voice.

Onekit tried to come over to meet the kits but Ferncloud kept the kit away. "Go to sleep Onekit you can meet the new kits in the morning." She meowed gently the kit fell asleep.

"What should we name them?" Brambleclaw meowed to his mate as he looked at the four kits in curve of his mate's belly.

Squirrelflight looked at the kits and purred. "Yeah what if we name the small ginger she-kit Morningkit, the ginger tabby she-kit named Sunkit." She meowed to her mate as she looked at the kits then at her mate back at the kits.

"The tortoiseshell she-cat is named Hollowkit? What to name the tom?" she meowed titling her head.

Brambleclaw looked to the only tom and nodded. "What if we name him Rabbitkit." He meowed to his mate. Squirrelflight just nodded.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, Morningkit, Sunkit, Hollowkit and Rabbitkit." Brambleclaw meowed with a purr as he licked his mate's ear. Squirrelflight purred and nodded.

"Those are fine names. I'll go tell Firestar. I'm sure he's awake while as the clan knew of the event of the new kits." Ferncloud meowed once she was sure Onekit was asleep. She got to her paws and padded to Firestar's den.

Ferncloud didn't have to go to her mate's den and sighed a bit. She padded over to where she saw Sandstorm sitting beside Firestar. "How is she?" Sandstorm meowed with worry in her voice.

"She's good. She's had four healthy kits. She had three she-kits and one tom. She and Brambleclaw have named the kits. The she-kits are named Hollowkit, Sunkit, and Morningkit. The only tom is named Rabbitkit." Ferncloud meowed and Sandstorm and Firestar nodded her head.


End file.
